A Passionate Romance
by Mrs Connie Masters
Summary: He came back when she thought everything was going to be normal. When she had gotten over her painful past. Will she be able to resist him or is her love for him still strong? Connie and Jacob
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to start a new Connie/Jacob story. The updates will be really slow as I am extremely busy.

I have many other jonnie stories on Wattpad. My username is "Connie-Masters" if you would like to add me.

"You?"

She was shocked. Extremely shocked. She never knew life could be so unfair. She had to face him again.

Jacob. The man who had stolen her heart whilst she was first working in London. He was caring, sweet and gave Connie all the attention she needed. He was the one. Well that was what she thought until she discovered his true nature. What he did to her, she can never forget. The painful time in her life.

"Happy to see me sweet cheeks?" He asked.

'Sweet cheek!' His nickname for her. Oh how she used to love that name. His calling her send shivers down her spine. Made her have butterflies in her tummy. Made her feel loved.

"It's Mrs Beauchamp." She corrected him. "No sweet cheeks , no nothing, just Mrs Beauchamp."

He just smirked and then smiled at her. Connie took this opportunity to observe him. He hasn't changed in any way. Still slim yet very muscular. His face... His jaw line...his lips... Oh how soft they were. She used to love it whenever he kissed her. He was gentle yet the kiss was soo passionate. He really knew how to drive her crazy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hoping it's not what she thought he was there for.

"Well nice to see you too." He said sarcastically.

"Oh just cut the crap, get straight to the point." She replied. "Why? What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I miss you!" He simply replied.

She had nothing to say to him. She looked at his eyes and could see that nothing about him had changed.

"Get lost!" She said as she began to leave only to be stopped him.

"I am the new nurse here." He said causing Connie to turn around and look at him.

Why? How? New nurse at the ED. There was no escaping. He will always be there and his presence will constantly remind her of her past. Her painful past with him...


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, this is Staff Nurse Masters." Connie said as she introduced him to everyone. "He will be joining us from today so please show him around."

She looked at Jacob one more time and left for her office. She didn't want to be around him. She couldn't. Although she showed people she was strong, she wasn't. It's all a lie. She weak. Really weak but pretending to be okay.

As she thought of Jacob, tears starting coming down her face. Why did he come back? How could he after he did to her. After making her life miserable!

"Get a grip Connie!" She told herself. "You can't get him get to you. You can't let him pull you down again. You come have come so far in your life so be broken up again by him."

"Get off me Jacob. Please" Connie cried as she begged him. But he didn't listen.

He continued..continued making her life hell. "Jacob... Nooooooo.."

Connie woke up screaming. Her body covered in sweat. After looking around, she realised she was safe. Safe in her office by her sofa. She must have fallen asleep earlier without realising.

After composing herself, She grabbed her stethoscope and left her office, ready to face the world. Ready to face him.

"Aha, Connie, a guy in cubicle five needs to be discharged." He told told who wasn't impressed.

"It's Mrs Beauchamp." She corrected him before snatching the patient's file and heading of to the cubicle.

The ED was less hectic than normal thus Connie's shift was easy. Do death and nothing major happened. At the end of her shift, she went back to her office and grabbed her stuff. As she was about to leave, Jacob entered her office.

"You can't avoid me for long Connie." He told her. "We work at the same place."

Connie didn't utter a word. Instead, she headed for the door only to be stopped by Jacob holding her hand.

"I am truly sorry Connie for everything I did.." He said.

Connie pulled her hand away from his grip and left without saying anything


	3. Chapter 3

_He is sorry...truly sorry. That's what he told her but she can never forgive him. She can never forget what he did to her. How hurt he made her feel! The years she spent in London were the worst of her life. Painful years! They were a nightmare!_

Connie walked into the ED in fear. She looked everywhere as she walked towards her office hoping that she would avoid Jacob. She really didn't want to see him. His presence made her shiver. He made her remember everything that happened in London...years which she tried really hard to forget. Years that held a painful past.

She entered her office and slammed the door behind her. She was glad. Really glad that she never encountered him but her happiness was short lived when there was knock on her door. She recognised the door. It was him. Only Jacob's knock could be that loud and powerful. Only him.

She sat there not answering but a second knock made her answer it. "Come in." She said nervously.

"Morning sweet cheeks." He said in his husky voice. "Glad to see you are well."

"It's Mrs Beauchamp ." She corrected him. "You are to refer to me as only Mrs Beauchamp."

"Yes sure..Mrs Beauchamp." He mocked causing Connie to flag him her famous glare.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"You." He simply stated.

Connie looked at him as Jacob got closer and closer until their eyes met. She got lost in them. Every time she get lost in his eye just by looking at him. He broke her barriers without him realising. He had that affect on her and even after 5 years, he still has the same affect on her.

"Staff nurse masters, this is no time to be messing about." She said as she crossed her arms. " I am extremely busy as you can see."

"Are you really?." He asked as he looked at her empty desk. " you don't seem busy to me."

He pulled her up from her chair and rested his hands on her waist. Slowly, he placed one of his hand on her cheek and started caressing whilst maintaining eye contact. After a couple of minutes, he broke the eye contact and started kissing her neck sending shivers down her spine. She raised her heras alleging him more access to pleasure her.

A knock on the door made both of them come back to reality. That was when she realised what position she was in.

"Jacob." She uttered. "You can't do this anymore. I am not the old Connie Jacob. I have changed."

"Please Connie, I really am sorry. He admitted. " I wish I could prove to you how much i am truly sorry...how much I have changed...how much I have missed you."

"Please leave Jacob." She instructed him and Jacob obeyed her orders. He had to. He wanted to...to show her that he was different.. That he was a changed person.

"Get a grip Connie !" She told herself. You are not weak! You are strong! Don't let him affect you! Don't let him control you!

She was always different around him. One minute she was angry but his presence always made her forget everything . His presence made her grant him permission to control her...repeating a mistake she once made... A mistake that destroyed her life..

 ** _I am not sure if I should continue this or just delete it._**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Give me one week and she will be under my spell. "Jacob said. "She will not be able to resist me."_

 _"So it's a bet?" His friend asked._

 _"Sure..£100 if I bed her within a week." He replied with a smirk on his face._

 _Bet!_

 _That bet was the start of her never ending problems.._

 _They bet was the start of her destruction..._

 _That bet was the start of her nightmares.._

Connie was walking home after her shift as she decided she didn't want to drive. She preferred walking...feeling the air...experiencing the cool breeze. It calmed her. Made her feel at peace especially after a long and hard shift. Nowadays, all of her shifts were long and hard. She always tried to ignore Jacob but somehow, they bump into each other. Everyday...

Suddenly two people each riding a motorcycle and started surrounding her. They drove in circles around her blocking any means of escaping.

"Hey sexy!" One of the shouted from his motorcycle whilst still riding it.

Connie looked at them and shot her famous death. Without uttering a word, she tried to leave only to be stopped by them again.

"Get lost and leave me alone." She said. "You wouldn't want to cross me." She put up a grave and string face but in reality, she was scared.! Her past made her scarred. Her past made her weak.

But they did the opposite. They got of their motorcycle and approached her making her more and more scared but being Connie Beauchamp, she didn't show it.

One of them got soo close, his body was an inch away from hers. He leaned in and tried to attach his lips on hers when a strong hand pushed him away.

"Get your filthy hands away from her." Jacob said.

The men looked and Jacob dismissed him. He began getting closer to her again.

" I wouldn't dare go anywhere near her." He said as he placed his hand protectively around her waist pulling her closer to his chest.

The two men hurried to their motorcycles and left. They were soo weak in comparison to Jacob. Jacob was well built...muscular...and off course really strong.

"You alright sweet cheeks." He asked. Connie looked at him in his eyes and saw that he genuinely cared.

"Yes Jacob." She replied. "And thank you, if you didn't turn up then I don't know what would have happened.

"Shh...it's okay sweet cheeks." He said. "The good thing is that they never did anything to you." After much thinking, he asked, "would you like me to walk you home?"

"Nah..it's okay. I will make my own way but thank you for the offer." She said with a smile on her face.

She began walking away from him unable to wipe the smile from her face. Maybe he has changed...maybe he actually cares...maybe he is a new person...

"Good job!" Jacob said. "She was scared and I "saved" her." He added as he handed money to the men who had harassed Connie. They quickly accepted the money and left...

He stood there smirking, "Now she will come to me...all by herself..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy and I probably won't be able to update it in a while! Got mocks coming up

i hope i haven't disappointed you with this update! I wrote it really quickly so don't know how it is as i haven't checked for spellings or grammar.

Enjoy! Xx please comment and leave any suggestions or improvements. :)

 _"Please leave me Jacob!" She begged. "You are hurting me." She sat on her bed crying, begging Jacob to stop but it only made it worse. He never listened to her!_

 _"You disobeyed me!" He shouted! "You lied to me! So face the consequences...suffer!" He added and as he hit her body continuously._

 _He left her and locked the room. She was all alone! No one to help her._

 _Connie lay helpless on the bed covered with a pool of her blood. She has lost...lost the battle she was fighting._

 _Suddenly, everything went dark..._

"Connie's couldn't wipe off the smile from her face. She was happy. Really happy! Conveniently, Jacob came at the right time and save her. Saved her from getting hurt...unknown to her it was all part of his plan.

His plan. To bed her! He wanted to prove to himself that she could make Connie fall for him again. It was all a game. Playing with her feelings. Get her to trust him and then...pounce!

She couldn't stop thinking about him. His muscular body...his abs...his soft lips... She was craving him once again. She wanted to be in his embrace. She wanted him to touch her...to make love to her...to pleasure her...if only, she thought.

If only...

Jacob's phone rang and he smiled at the caller ID.

"Yes sweet cheeks." He said as he answered the phone.

Connie smiled at that name. "Its Connie." She corrected him but really she loved it. Sweet cheeks! It made her feel loved! Special! It did since the first time he ever called her that. It made her have butterflies...it made her fall hard for him...a mistake she's close to repeating.

"I think I prefer sweet cheeks." He said making her blush and smile to herself.

"I give up." She simply said.

"So..did you want something?" He asked curiously.

Shit! She had no idea why she called him. She just wanted to hear his voice again.

"Or do you miss me too much." He said whilst smirking.

"Ermm...no..you wish." She replied. "I actually wanted to thank you for saving me." She lied.

"I had to." He simply said. "I can't let anything happen to my lady."

"My lady?" She asked.

It bought back to many memories. The first time they ever met, he was the helped her. Helped her from the police by pretending to be her husbands . He called her "his lady."

"You will always be my lady." He replied.

They spoke over the phone for hours...reminding themselves of the happy days! Oh the happy days...the days where everything was so simple...

He was trying really hard to prove to her that he had changed. That he was a new person but all were lies...lies that might cost her again...

The same lies that he had told her before which made her simple life take a drastic turn without any warning...


	6. Chapter 6

_"I am sorry but there is nothing more we can do."_

 _Connie began to cry after hearing those words. She had lost something precious..something that would have finally given her hope!_

 _It has to end today! She could no longer bare the pain she had been through!_

 _"Help me!" She said. "Please help me."_

"You know you could always come with me." He suggested with a smirk on his face.

Connie stood there thinking about what to do. Should she go with him?...or should she just go back home...to an empty house...?

"Okay fine." She simply replied and then started following Jacob towards his car. He opened the door for her like a proper gentlemen and allowed her to enter. He went around and entered the car before driving off.

Half an hour later, they had reached Jacob's house. It was huge. Nothing compared to what Connie had expected.

"Come in." He said as he opened the door.

Connie walked into the house only to be amazed. It was big, modern and beautiful. As much as she tried not to, she remembered the house where she had once lived with Jacob. The house that held to many bad memories. In a way, this one resembled it too...it was simple yet only difference was this house was elegant...more welcoming too.

"Loving what you did with the house." She uttered as her eyes made contact with his.

"Thank you queen B." He replied making Connie chuckle. He always seemed to have different names for her. She hated most of them except 'sweet cheeks'. That was her favourite. It made her feel loved...well she thought so..

"Would you like a drink?" He asked in which Connie nodded and followed him into the kitchen. He took out two glasses and a bottle then headed to the living room. He poured her and himself a drink and switched on the TV. "The proposal or the mentalist?" He asked.

"Ermm..the proposal, if you don't mind watching." She replied. She got herself comfortable on the sofa and Jacob put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. She wanted to resist him...she wanted to pull away but she couldn't...something stopped her from pulling away! She loved the attention he was giving her...he has changed ! He cares!

Connie couldn't stop smiling. Jacob had been starting at her throughout the movie. "Jacob you know I can see you watching me!" She said as she laughed.

"Can't help myself Sweet cheeks." He said. "You are beautiful." His hand moved to her cheek and gently caressing it. He leant in and placed his lips on hers. He started kissing her, slowly and gently get very passionately. At first Connie didn't respond. She was shocked. But eventually she gave in and kissed him back with equal passion. She parted his lips with her tongue and let it roam his mouth. Their hands roaming each other's bodies. Jacob placed his hand inside her top and rested it onto her breast. He started massaging it when Connie stopped him.

"Bed!" She whispered seductively. He carried her and headed to his room whilst still kissing her. He went inside his room and closed the door with his foot...


	7. Chapter 7

He smiled at her as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, and again she felt his strong protective arms, she felt his chest, his skin was so rugged so smooth, so warm, and it was all hers and only hers. She was experiencing the same feeling she had around him whenever they were together! A feeling she could never forget...although she had experienced a painful past with him...she wasn't going to let it come in between now. She was craving him...his touch and finally...finally her wish was been fulfilled...

He slowly picked her up and placed her on the bed, and gently he laid on top of her and slowly started to near her neck, she shut her eyes, when she felt his touch coming on him, the feel of his lips on her was creating havoc, he moved further caressing her skin, she snaked her arms, around him tightly and shut her eyes, as he was caressing her, he bit her, slowly she squealed a bit! He soothed the pain with his mouth and she breath out a sigh feeling light! After a couple of love bites he slowly looked up to see her enjoying the feeling! Her eyes were shut ! She had the most cutest expressions! He wanted her! He made his way to her lips. Placing his hard ones on her soft, he took them in and started to play with his tongue! Connie twisted her tongue around his! Their saliva mixed! They could taste each other, oh he tasted so good she thought! Slowly he let go! They both needed air! They needed to breath!

He moved down to her breasts, lightly he grazed his hands over her round curves feeling them, her nipples erect and up right, he nudged them in a circular motion she gasped a breath with his touch, seeing her reaction he slowly dug his hands underneath her and unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor! She opened her eyes! She was now bare in front of him, he saw her curves were well molded, bending down he took them in his mouth and she cried a bit it felt so different so special, he sucked her nipple for the first time, and they tasted so good, so soft he lightly bit one of them and she winced further!

Connie could feel the magic that Jacob was creating for her! He was hers! After caressing her breasts he landed downwards to her belly which was flat! She was driving him crazy! She perfect! Her body was perfect! He kissed her navel making he chuckle a bit with his touched! He looked up confused as to why she was laughing!

"What's the matter?" He asked!

"Your beard! Its tickling me!" She replied!

He smirked! and went back down, and started rubbing his stubble across her belly, she started to chuckle more! She was so turned on! He could feel her wet softness under his chest! He slowly went down and removed her thongs!

There in front of him was her feminine organ, so soft so warm so wet, he smiled and slowly touched it! He slowly bent down and started to suck her soft lips, she moaned and arched her body, as the electric shock was caused in her body! She dug her nails in his back and the she screamed! "Jacob..oh..oh Jacob!" He sucked harder!

He removed his jeans and his male organ was exposed! Connie was amazed as how big it was! It looked to manly and strong! He noticed her staring at his manhood and asked, " like what you see sweet cheeks?!" He winked at her causing Connie to Blush!

Slowly he rested back on her chest and Connie could now feel his manhood on her entrance!

"Are you sure you want this sweet cheeks?" He asked and she nodded in approval. "I want you Jacob...I want you." She replied and in a swift moment he entered her! He adjusted himself slowly and she held him tightly to her, he made a thrust and she Making Connie scream his name! He loved how sexy his name felt! He slowly continued further she shut her eyes, and started to enjoy the pleasure, him in her, she could feel him, it felt so magical so divine so alive, she started to respond back and that's when he took pace and became rough with her, she dug her nails and she coped well with his speed, it felt so right to her, he lowered his lips on her chest and kissed her breasts while thrusting she was in his influence she enjoyed each and everything that he was doing to her! It felt different! Yes she's had sex before but this was magical!

After what seemed like forever,he pulled himself out of her she opened her eyes and met with his, he smirked and slowly came off her, and lay on the bed, she rolled over him and slowly laid her head on his chest and snuggled into him, he took her in his arms and hid her there she kissed his chest.

She was content! Nothing could ever replace the feeling she was experiencing...


	8. Chapter 8

Connie woke up feeling cold. She was sleeping alone on an empty bed. Jacob was no where to be seen. She got up and out on her clothes and left his house.

She went towards her house, for changed and headed back to the ED. She was already late by 2 hours!

As she neared the entrance, she saw Jacob standing there kissing one of the nurses. She felt hurt! Wasn't it a couple hours that they had slept together and he was already kissing someone else. His eyes caught hers and quickly broke the kiss and went inside.

"Staff Nurse Masters, my office now." She said as she went past him near the nurses station. He obeyed hers orders and followed him inside.

Once inside, Connie locked the door and leaned in to kiss him but he back away. "Woohh..Mrs Beauchamp!" He said. "What are you doing?"

"Ermm...exactly what it looks like." She replied. She was quite taken back. She leaned in for a second time and this time he did the same. He pushed her away and walked towards the door. "Mrs B, whatever happened last night was just a silly mistake! It didn't mean anything." He said whilst smirking. He winked at her and then left her office.

'A silly mistake'...'didn't mean anything' she had fallen in his trap again. She really thought he has changed...changed into a proper man but again she was proved wrong. He had only used her. He only wanted the sex and nothing else.

She felt stupid! Dumb even for letting him do that to her again. It's her fault though! She let him affect her! She let him take him home...she let him bed her! He got what he wanted and now he was gone..gone leaving her alone once again...in the same position she was a few years ago!

She went towards her desk and threw everything on the floor in anger! She felt betrayed! Used! She sat down by the conner, her hands around her knees. Tears streaming down her face!

How could you be so stupid! Why did you let him win again! He was playing you since he saw you and you let him win! It's your fault! It's your mistake and now it's time to face the consequences..

Connie left her office with her stethoscope around her neck! He eyes were all red and her face was all puffed! Evidence...evidence that she had been crying!

"Mrs Beauchamp." He said. "Are you okay. You seem you had been crying." He added.

Connie shot him her death glare. "Mind your own business Staff Nurse Masters!" She replied harshly before walking of leaving him standing and smirking.

"Job done." He said and then walked off to yeh cubicles feeling happy with himself that he won again. That he made her weak again. They he made her go crazy around him and not being able to resist him. He was happy! Very happy...


	9. Chapter 9

Connie had been ignoring Jacob since the Morning after they had slept together. Only speaking to him if it was work related.

"Staff Nurse Masters, can I get 1.2g of co-amoxiclav please." She instructed.

"Sure boss!" He said with a smirk.

"It's Mrs Beauchamp." She corrected him.

"But I prefer sweet cheeks." He said cheekily and then left.

He came back later and they continued with the procedure. "Staff Nurse Masters, a word in my office once you have finished her." She said and then left.

As she was heading towards her office, she failed to notice the water spillage and ended up tripping but lucky a pair of hands caught her right on time. "Careful Mrs Beauchamp." He said. "We don't want you ending being admitted here."

"Thank you Cal." She replied with a smile. "I owe you."

"Hmm...how about dinner with me then?" He asked. He knew it was a dangerous move to make but to his surprise, Connie agreed saying, "pick me up in my office at 6." With that she kissed his cheek and added, "thank you once again.

All of that was witness by Jacob who was furious. Connie was his and only his! No other man is allowed to touch her.

He finished off his work and went towards her office. After knocking, he opened the door, went in and slammed it causing Connie to jump.

"What has the door done to you." She asked.

"It's more like, what were you and cal doing there outside." He questioned her. "His hands around you and you kissing him."

"Oh that's none of your business Staff Nurse Masters." She said. "Anyways, I called you in here to talk to you about your professionalism."

"what about it?" He asked in anger.

"I don't care what you call your fellow members, but you are to address me as Mrs Beauchamp and only Mrs Beauchamp! And be more professional when treating patients please."

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yes, and please close the door on your way out!" She instructed.

Jacob didn't leave. He stood still in front of her watching her. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Why did you kiss cal?" He asked harshly.

"What I do doesn't concern you." She replied. "Now leave."

In that instance, there was another knock and Cal walked in smiling at her. "Are you ready Mrs Beauchamp?" He asked.

"Sure, and call me Connie!" She replied before getting her leather jacket and bag. She walked over to him and joined their hands together. "Let's go." She said whilst glaring at Jacob.

Connie left with Cal leaving an angry Jacob still standing inside her office...


	10. Chapter 10

Connie was by the nurses station signing a few documents when Jacob approached her holding two coffee. "Mrs Beauchamp, this is for you." He said as he handed her the coffee.

Before Connie could say anything, Cal came over and kissed her cheek! "This is for you Connie." He said as he handed her coffee which she gladly accepted. She wanted to correct Cal about calling her Connie at work but she was enjoying the fact that Jacob was getting jealous so she left it.

"Thank you," she said. "I had a lovely Mir last night. I was wondering whether you were available today too? She asked.

"Always available for you Connie." He replied and then left.

Jacob was boiling with jealousy. He couldn't stand his woman flirting with another man, especially Cal. He squeezed the coffee cup causing it to spill on his hands. "Ouch." He screamed as the hot coffee burned his hand. This caused Connie to quickly hold his hand.

"Let me look at it." She said but Jacob pulled his hand away.

"Why do you care!" He said.

"Just let me." She instructed and made him follow her to her office. Once inside, she made him say by her sofa and then took out the first aid kit. She didn't think it was necessary to send him to cubicles when she was more than capable to treating him.

She began treating him carefully I ensuing they she doesn't cause him more pain. Jacob on the other side, just sat there looking at her. She was beautiful! No one could compare to her! She was funny! Caring! Simply breathtaking!

"Why did you do that for?" She asked. "For a nurse, you are pretty stupid. She added and then chuckled.

"As I said, why do you even care whether I get burnt or not!" He harshly said.

Connie has tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't see him in that state. Nothing major but it still hurt her a lot! The man she once loved..was in pain because of her effort to make him jealous. It ain't right.

 _'Pull yourself together Connie! Don't feel sorry for him! He is the same man who made you suffer twice! Who has repeatedly broken your heart! You shouldn't care about him! He isn't worth it!"_

She finished applying cream to his hand and then stood of in front of him. "You can leave now!" She said returning back to her cold self. "Next time, be more careful."

"Oh so you care about me now!" He said sarcastically.

"No, I really don't care what happens to you as long as I get all my Nurses working." She replied. "Not finding excuses to get days off! Now leave."

Jacob took a quick look at her not believing what she had said. That was not the Connie he knew. He didn't want to argue, so he left her office quietly.

At the end of the shift, whilst he was stood by the entrance , Connie emerged holding Cal's hand. She stopped and pressed her lips onto Cal's kissing him passionately. Her tongue begged for entranced which cal soon granted and let it roam inside him...before pulling away and driving off in her car!


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a month since Connie began seeing Cal. She wasn't happy but was going ahead with it just to make Jacob jealous.

Jacob had tried so hard to speak to Connie but she pushed him away every time. She wasn't willing to let him sweet talk her to bed again! She's had enough heart breaks to experience yet another one.

"Staff Nurse Masters, you have been given the best nurse award." She told him. "The function is today as 5 so meet me in my office and we will go together."

"Whatever." He said as he went towards the cubicles leaving Connie Standing by her door speechless.

Jacob opened can't Connie's door to see her struggling to pull her zip up.

"Don't you knock before you enter." She said.

Jacob was about to leave when she stopped him. "Wait." She said. "Now you are here, can you please help me?"

Jacob closed her office door and got closer to her. He placed his hand on her bare back sending shivers down her spine. Seeing his reaction, he smiled slightly! He still had that affect on her. He purposely let his cold hand roam her back. "Jacob..." She began Saying only to be stopped by him kissing her sensitive spot on her neck.

She was enjoying the moment. She had missed his touch. It always drove her crazy. "Jacob stop.." She said but he didn't. He continued leaving a trail of wet kisses across her neck.

Suddenly her office door opened and causing both of them to jump. Cal entered and was shocked to find them in that state.

"What's going on in here?" He asked as he glared at Jacob. "Babe, nothing. He was just helping me." Connie explained.

Babe! She calls him babe! How dare she! She has no right to call anyone that...only me!

"Are you ready to go?" Cal asked as he pulled the zip up since Jacob backed away.

"You are coming?"Jacob asked although his eyes were fixed on Connie.

"Yes I am." Cal replied. "Can't let a pretty woman go back herself." He added causing Connie to fake smile and pretend to be happy even though she wasn't.

They walked over to Connie's car with cal holding her hands. He was irritating Jacob. 'Arghhhh he's like a bee, constantly around her!

Jacob sat at the back whereas Cal sat by the front passenger seat. Throughout the whole journeys, Connie and Jacob kept stealing glances at each other with the help of the mirror.

Clearly they were in love but she couldn't trust him anymore...


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived at the hall where the award function was being held an hour later. Cal helped Connie walk in with Jacob trailing behind them, clearly irritated by his presence.

They sat by the table, with Val next to her and Jacob opposite her. Occasionally, he keep looking at her and she did the same when he wasn't looking.

Half an hour into the event, Cals phone rang. He had to leave as there was an emergency at the ED and they were short staffed much to Jacob's happiness.

"Looks like it's me and you now." He said as he smiled at her. He extended his hand to touch hers and said, " I am sorry Connie."

'Sorry'

This sorry felt different. She looked at him straight in his eye and saw that he was genuinely sorry! His eyes conveyed the truth!

"And nurse of the year goes to Jacob Masters."

That bought them out of their trance. Jacob stood up and straighten his suit and walked towards the stage. He gladly accepted his trophy, gave a small speech and went back to sit down.

"Congratulations." Connie simply said and he just smiled at her. "Would you like a drink?" He asked and Connie nodded in approval. They walked over to the bar and ordered a drink.

After a few hours, the ceremony had ended. Connie drove Jacob to his house as he didn't have his car. As he was about to get out, he stopped and then looked at her. He got closer to see, Connie hoping he would kiss her but he placed his lips neat his ears and whispered, " I am truly sorry Connie. I love you."

He left the car, opened his front door and walked in. Connie sat in her car not knowing how to react. Yes she loved him as well! He has hurt her! Betrayed her! Broke her Heart! Played with her feelings but she couldst stop loving him. She had done since the time she met him.

The door rang and opened the door. She latched her lips onto hers and started kissing him fiercely! He responded with equal passion. He closed the door and led Connie upstairs to his room before stripping each other of their clothes.

He placed her on his bed gently and began massaging her breast causing her to moan. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

She looked at him in his eyes and replied saying, "I want you Jacob...more than ever."

He entered her causing her to moan his name. "Arghh..Jacob..."

He started thrusting in and out increasing his sped as she continued to moan his name


	13. Chapter 13

He sat on his bed, tears streaming down his face. Connie had left before he had even woken up. Leaving a note which said, "payback is a bitch baby! How does it feel now?"

Last night where he told her he loved her, he meant it. He truly does love her but she didn't believe him. She had just wanted him to experience the pain she felt every time he had used her.

He felt broken! Completely broken! He hated himself now for what he had put her through all those years.

He got up, got ready and left for the ED. He headed straight to her office ignoring whoever spoke to him. He opened the door, entered, closed it and then locked it ensuring no one was going to disturb them.

"Ahh, Staff Nurse Masters." She said. "To what do I owe the pleasure." She asked whisky smirking.

"Connie, I thought you actually loved me." He began saying. "Last night..and then this morning you left me. Do you know how painful the was to wake up alone after spending the night with someone...waking up to know that they had only used you."

"Oh really." She said sarcastically. "How would I know. Never experienced it before, HAVE I?" She added spitefully.

She stood up and walked towards him. "It hurts doesn't it?" She asked. "When someone you love betrayed you...hurts you...uses you!"

"But I am truly sorry Connie and I told you that." He added.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything Jacob." She replied. "Sorry won't compensate for all those years I spent in fear...those years where you constantly hurt me..the years where you locked me up...where you used me...treated me like piece of shit!"

"Don't Connie..." He said. " I have changed. I am a new person."

"You might have forgotten about it but I haven't." She said. "The scars on my body are a constant reminder..reminder of my previous life with you."

"What you did to me is unforgivable Jacob! Doesn't take just a sorry to wash away the memories that I tried to hard to forget but can't." Connie said, now tears were pouring down her face. Jacob got closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder but she brushed it away.

"All this is too painful for you to bare?"she said. "Wait then let me remind you of what you did to me.. Then tell me whether I am right is doing this..."

Next chapter will be the flashback! Will divide it into 3-4 sections!


	14. Chapter 14

"Listen Jacob! I will remind you of the pain you've put me through." She said. "I met you 5 years ago...

 _Connie walked into the hospital as a qualifies consultant. She has been excited since she received the job offer._

 _"This is Mrs Beauchamp, your new consultant." That was how she was introduced._

 _"Hey, I am Jerome masters." He introduced himself to Connie. "I am the Senior nurse here."_

 _"Mrs Beauchamp, consultant." She replied as she shook his hand. His eyes were fixated on her, not wanting to stop looking at her._

 _"I can show you around, if you want." He kindly offered and Connie accepted his offer._

 _Connie and Jerome worked along side each other. As each day went past, the nurse as consultant grew closer and closer._

 _"Would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow Connie?" He politely asked hoping that she would agree. She was on his mind all the time! He could never sleep as his thoughts were occupied._

 _"I am looking forward to it." She replied and then kissed his cheek lightly._

"...and then you came the next day, you had changed all of a became too forceful..."

 _"What time should I be ready for Jerome? Connie asked. She was really excited about her date. Finally...finally she had found someone who has taken an interest in her._

 _"For?" He asked. He didn't know what Connie was referring to._

 _"Dinner!" She said reminding him of their date._

 _"Ohh.. Yh I am sorry!" He replied. "I had too much on my mind. What about 6?"_

 _"Ermm sure." She replied and off she went to do her work._

 _At 6 o'clock, Connie waited for Jerome but he never turned up. He had left her hanging. After an hour of waiting, Connie decided to go back home. To her empty house..._

 _The next day Connie avoided Jerome but she was unsuccessful. They had to work together on cases so there was no way of escaping him._

 _"I am sorry Connie." He said. "Something happened and I had to quickly leave so I couldn't make it."_

 _"You could have texted to cancel but nah, all men are the same." She said._

 _At that instance, Jerome held her hand and twisted it in anger. "I said I am sorry but you don't want to listen! " He continued twisting her arm whilst she couldn't do anything. "You better not say anything when someone asks.!" He instructed her after leaving her arm, leaving a large_ _bruise mark._

"That was just the beginning Jacob...what you did after. I can never forget."


	15. Chapter 15

"The next day you came to work and abused me again...

 _"Jerome." She called only to be ignored. She tapped his shoulder and said, "I said get me 1g of morphine. And come to my office after your done here."_

 _He did as he was instructed. After making sure the patient was alright, he made his way to Connie's office. Without knocking, he entered and locked the door behind him._

 _"Jerome, you need to be fully awake when dealing with patients." She told him. "They are vulnerable and need your full attention."_

 _He listen to what she had to say and then slowly, he made his way towards her. "I am sorry boss!" He utter before slapping her. "You don't get to tell me anything! Nothing!" He added and began to leave but suddenly stopped._

 _He got closer to her again, held her had and twisted it at the same place but this time making her hand go to her back whilst he stood behind here. "Utter a word to someone and your dead! And by the way, I have changed my name, it's Jacob! Jacob masters!"_

"That day you frightened me, I was so scared to even leave the hospital and go home in fear that you would come and harm me. " Connie said. " I reported you even though you clearly told me not to and that was the worst decision I ever made..."

 _"I told you to be quiet!" He said as he hit her with his belt. "But you thought you were clever right? You thought you would get away with it!" He added as he continuously hit her causing her to cry._

 _He had stormed into her office after his shift and dragged her out without any one suspecting anything. He forced her into his car and drove of to his house where he threw her on the floor as slapped her before taking of his belt._

 _"Pay the price now!" He said. He carried her forcefully to his room and tied her hands to his bed. He stripped of his clothes and stood naked in front of her. He claimed the bed and ripped Connie's clothes off. She begged him to stop but that only made it worse, as he took his sock and shoved it into her mouth to stop her from screaming._

 _He started touching her, his dirty, filthy hands roaming her pure skin. He entered her and violently trusted in and out until he came inside her._

 _He pulled out of her and left the room, leaving her still tied to the bed, naked..._


	16. Chapter 16

"You know what happened after that, probably the most heartbreaking and painful days of my life..." Connie reminded him.

 _"I am pregnant!" Connie told him nervously! She had hoped, he pregnancy was going to change him as a person. Make him a better person...make him love her..make him stop raping her..._

 _"You're what?" He asked not able to believe what she had just_ _told him._

 _"I am pregnant with your child Jerome...I mean Jacob." He said._

 _"No you can't be!" He shouted. "I don't want the child! Get rid of it! Now!" He demanded._

 _"But I want to keep it!" She said as she cried. "It's my child and he or she deserves to have a life!"_

 _He go closer to her and held her by her face, pressing forcefully on her cheeks. "Don't argue with me Connie!" He warned. "I told you to get rid of the baby!"_

 _The next day, he took an unwilling Connie to have a termination. He waited outside whilst Connie went inside for the process to be completed. She came out, half an hour later mad he drove them back to is house where he kept her locked. She wasn't allowed to leave and he lied to the hospital, saying Connie had moved to a different place."_

 _Several days went by and Connie became sick! Jacob called the doctor and upon checking, he realised that Connie was still pregnant! She had faked her termination! She was still 3 months pregnant!_

 _When Jacob found out, he become really furious. "I told you to_ _get rid of the baby but you refused!" He began hitting her on her stomach! Punching her in attempt to get rid of it!_

 _"Please leave me Jacob!" She begged. "You are hurting me." She sat on her bed crying, begging Jacob to stop but it only made it worse. He never listened to her!_

 _"You disobeyed me!" He shouted! "You lied to me! So face the consequences...suffer!" He added and as he hit her body continuously._

 _He left her and locked the room. She was all alone! No one to help her._

 _Connie lay helpless on the bed covered with a pool of her blood. She has lost...lost her baby...lost the battle she was fighting._

 _Suddenly, everything went dark..._

 _The doctor arrived the next day so see her still covered in blood._

 _"I am sorry but there is nothing more we can do."_

 _Connie began to cry after hearing those words. She had lost something precious..something that would have finally given her hope!_

 _It has to end today! She could no longer bare the pain she had been through!_

 _"Help me!" She said. "Please help me."_

"The doctor helped me and I left Jacob...hoping I wasn't going to see you again! Hoping the bad memories would soon vanish but I was wrong! Seeing you made remember what happened to me! What you did to me!"

Connie fell on the floor crying her heart out! She has to relive all of that and it was too painful to bare! Jacob sat down next to her and pulled her closer to him. "I am sorry Connie...I am truly sorry!" He said tears streaming down him face too...he can never forgive himself!


	17. Chapter 17

Connie woke up to find herself Being cuddled up by, his arms around her protectively. After adjusting to the lighting, she realised she was still in her office.

In an attempt to move away, Connie woke Jacob up. "Connie, are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"I am alright Jacob." She replied. "Just a headache. Please leave me alone."

"Okay." He simply replied. He has decided it was time he won her over. It was time he needed to treat her right. As he was about to leave, Connie rushed out of the office and headed for the toilets. Jacob followed behind. She began to vomit and Connie knew the reason.

She was pregnant. She had already done a test yesterday and now the morning sickness got worse. After composing herself, she left the toilet and went back to her office, again Jacob following her.

"Connie's what's wrong?" He asked. He suspected she might be pregnant but didn't want to imply it.

"Nothing Jacob." She relied. "Just leave me alone."

"I know there is something bothering you." He said.

"Why do you care Jacob." She said. "You have never cared in your life so why now?"

"Connie...I can't change what I did to you but believe me, I am truly sorry." He said as he looked at her straight into her eyes. "I love you Connie and I know you won't believe me but I will win you over one day. That's a promise."

He was about about to leave when he was stopped by Connie.

"I am pregnant." She said.

He turned and faced her. He quickly rushed off to her side and hugged her. "Really Connie." He said. "You are pregnant?"

"Isn't that what I just said." He said causing her to laugh but then his facial expression changed. He backed away and went to sit by her sofa.

"Why the sudden mood change?" She said nervously.

"It's not mine." He said sadly. "It must be Cals. He added and headed for the door only to be pulled back by Connie holding his hand.

"It's your baby Jacob." She said.

"But..we slept together ages ago..and the you were with Cal recently for over two months...and we only slept together again two nights ago..." He said confused. "It must be Cal's baby as you were with him recently.

"Yeh...but we were never intimate." She simply replied. "We never slept together. I couldn't."

At that moment, Jacob became really happy. "It's my baby Connie." He said. "My baby!

He pulled Connie towards her and latched his lips onto hers and gently began to kiss her. Connie was shocked at first because of his reaction but she responded with equal passion.

"I love you Connie!" He said. "I really do."

He held her hands in his and looked at her. "Connie I need to tell you something." He said.

"What Jacob?" She asked but they were interrupted by her office door opening causing them to turn around.

What she saw shocked her...


	18. Chapter 18

She didn't know what to say or do.

"This is what I wanted to tell you." Jacob said. "Before you found out from someone else, I wanted to tell you but I guess now you won't believe me."

There, stood by the door was someone. Someone who looked familiar.

"Jacob?" She asked. She was confused. Has she been played again.

"It's my twin." He simply stated.

"I am more than capable of acknowledging that." She harshly said. "How...why..."

She wanted answers.

The figure walked towards her and stood in front of her. "Connie, it's me...Jerome?"

"Jerome?" She asked. She was shocked. Wasn't Jacob Jerome?

She turned to face Jacob who looked really guilty. "Yes Connie, he is Jerome." He said. "My twin brother. The man-"

He was cut off by Connie slapping him. "You two played me." She said angrily. "When I thought everything was going to be fine, I discover that you are a twin."

"It's my fault Connie." Jacob said. "Jerome is innocent."

"Well explain." She demanded as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Jerome and I both graduated from Nursing school. He was the one working at the hospital when you first came." He began to explain. "He was the one that fell in love with you...the one you loved too."

He went and sat by the sofa and continues explaining. "When I saw you, I fell for you but I knew you wouldn't like me. Then I found out that Jerome was getting closer and closer to you and that made me jealous."

He sighed and then said, "what I did next is also unforgivable. I paid people to kidnap him and lock him away so that I could pretend to be him. So that you could be mine."

Connie stood there unable to process what he had just told her. Then everything clicked. "That's why you had changed the next day...you never even remembered that we had a date..." She began saying. "That's why you took time to respond whenever people referred to you as Jerome. Because you weren't him. You are Jacob! No wonder you told me you had changed your name and I believed you. I was living my life in fear..trying to figure out what I ever did to you thinking you were Jerome."

She sat down by her chair and began to cry. "You lied to me. Played with my feelings." She said. "You pretended to be someone else. ALL THAT TIME, I THOUGHT TOU WERE JEROME BUT YOU WEREN'T."

Jerome walked over to Connie and pulled her into a hug. "I am soo sorry Connie that he did this to you." He said. "After I managed to escape, I tried looking for you but was unsuccessful. I only recently found out where you were because Jacob called me."

Connie pulled back and walked over to Jacob. "Why did you do that for Jacob?" She asked in between her crying. "What did I ever do to you that i deserved everything you put me through."

"Connie..I am sorry." He said. "I simply loved you but you loved Jerome and I knew you wouldn't want me so I had to pretend to be him."

"You loved me?" She said. "If you did, then why did you abuse me...why did you rape me...? If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have treated me right...but you didn't."

She slapped him again. "Get lost, I don't ever want to see you again." She shouted.

Jacob stood up and held Connie by her shoulders, " please Connie, I have changed. I love you. You and our child." He begged. "Please believe me."

"I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed. She went and put on her leather jacket, took her bag and began leaving her office. "Are you coming?" She asked Jerome who nodded and followed her.

Jacob sat on the floor crying. When things had just been fixed, more problems started.. Has she lost her forever now...?


	19. Chapter 19

Connie opened her front door and entered her house, followed closely by Jerome behind him. She hadn't uttered a word since she had left the ED. she didn't know what to say.

"Would you like a drink." She asked.

"Sure." He said. "Let me help you." He followed Connie into the kitchen where they took out two glasses and a bottle and headed back to the living room.

"I am sorry Connie." He said as he placed his arm on her thigh.

Connie, strangely felt really uncomfortable. "It's not your fault." She said and excused her self to go and get the remote in order so escape his touch.

"Are you okay? He asked as he came behind her and snaked his arms around her petite waist.

"Yes...just hard to believe it." She said. Again, feeling very weird by his touch.

He turned Connie around so that she was facing him. His arms still around her waist, slowly he began to lean in and captured her lips. He began kissing her and Connie didn't respond. She couldn't.

She pulled of from his grip and run to the toilet where she threw up. He stood outside waiting for her and couple minute later, she emerged from the bathroom looking really pale. "You are carrying his child?" He asked.

"yes.." She simply replied.

"You don't have to Connie." He told her causing her to give him her death stare. "You can have a termination if you want. I will support you."

Connie just moved away from him and went towards her bed. She git inside and pulled the duvet over her. She rested her hand on her stomach and started to cry.

Jerome approached her and pulled the covers off. "I know how I can cheer you up." He smiled then winked at her.

His hands began roaming her body as he began to kiss her passionately. He slowly unbutton her top and removed it. He bang massaging her breasts. His hand went towards the zip on her trousers and Began to pull it down when Connie moved away. "Sorry...I can't." She said as she got up and put her top on.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I am sorry but I don't love you Jerome." She said. "Please leave me alone."

"But Connie...-"

He was interrupted by her again, "I said leave me alone. I don't want to see you. I don't love you."

Jerome after much debating and persuasion, went downstairs and left the house.

Connie went back into bed feeling weak and tired. Her whole life has been a mess..a mess she can never fix...

Sorry if it's rubbish..


	20. Chapter 20

Connie walked into the ED a week later. She had taken time off. She needed it after everything that has happened. Her bump was visible and she didn't try to hide it. She was proud to be a carrying a baby. She has always wanted a child but that dream was snatched away from what when she first got pregnant.

As she walked, all eyes were on her but she couldn't care less. She saw Jacob and smiled at him slightly causing him to smile back.

"Morning Mrs Beauchamp." He said.

"Morning Staff Nurse Masters." She replied before heading towards her office only to be followed by Jacob.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you are okay." He said whilst still smiling at her. "You weren't here for a week so I thought.. "

"I am fine thank you staff nurse masters." She said. "I needed time to think."

He reached for his pocket and took out a brown envelope. "Here." He said as he handed it to Connie.

"What is it?" She asked but he didn't reply. She opened the envelope and read the letter. "You are resigning?" She asked.

"yes." Was all he said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well...i figured that now you must hate me more than before.. And since Jerome is back, us two around you isn't a good idea." He said. "And probably he will work here and best of I leave."

She sighed and then looked at him. "Jerome is gone Jacob!" She said. "I asked him to leave."

He looked at her in disbelief. "But why." He asked.

"Because I don't love him Jacob!" She replied. "I thought I did but I don't." She looked at the letter again and then at him. "So it's your decision now, you can stay or leave."

He looked carefully at her. The woman whom loved him and whom he loved yet he had treated her like a piece of dirt. She loved her life in fear because of him. He tortured her..abused her and even raped her repeatedly.

He wanted to put everything right. He wanted to change into a better man...he wants to win her heart again..make her fall in love with him again..he wanted to be there for his child and for her..

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

She looked at him straight in the eyes. Yes, he had treated her badly...never once cared but ..but she still had feelings for him...it's crazy but it was true. She couldn't stop thinking about him. His muscular body...his warm smile...soft lips...

The one week off gave her time to think about everything. About Jacob and the baby and she had decided that she was still in love with him. She wants him around her.. wants him in her's and her child's life but she can't tell him that.

He has to win her over.. Prove he is worthy of another chance..

"The decision is all yours, Staff Nurse Masters." She said as she put her stethoscope around her neck and left her office..


	21. Chapter 21

She walked back into her office to see that the resignation letter was missing. She smiled. He had decided to stay. Well that's the first step to show that he still cared.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said.

Jacob entered her office carrying two coffee. "This is for you." He said as he handed her the coffee. "Don't worry, it's decaf." He added and then smiled at her. Connie gladly accepted the coffee. "Thank you." She said. She had to bite her lip in order to suppress the smile that was forming.

Jacob left the office and Connie finally smiled at herself. She was happy. Maybe he has changed after all.

Connie left her office two hours later. She wanted some fresh air so headed towards the entrance. Suddenly, she lost balanced and slipped only to be caught by two strong arms. At first she was scared. What is she fell and something had happened to the baby! She then realised that someone had actually caught her. She opened her eyes to see Jacob. He somehow always seemed to be there, like as if he knew she was going to fall.

"Easy Mrs Beauchamp." He said as he pulled her back. Connie straightened her clothes and then looked at him. "Thank you Jacob." She said. "I owe you one."

"I am keeping a list." He said and then winked at her before leaving her.

He emerged ten minutes later after having finished his shift. Connie was till stood outside. The cool breeze was refreshing. It calmed her down.

"Mrs Beauchamp, allow me to take you to dinner tonight?" He asked.

After much thinking, she decided o refuse him. She couldn't give in so easily. He was to work hard to win her over again. She has been betrayed to many times by him yet she loved him. But she had to keep a guard...she couldn't allow him to break her so easily. "Maybe another time Staff Nurse Masters."

He was disappointed. She could tell but she couldn't let that affect her. Yes, she wanted him. Wanted to enjoy his company but not today.. "We'll see you tomorrow, Mrs Beauchamp." He said and walked off after smiling at her.

She smiled back but her happiness was short lived as what happened after that, caused her too much pain...

Any ideas on how to end it are welcomed. Xx :)


	22. Chapter 22

He turned around one more time to look at Connie. He smiled and waved at her. That's when a car drove past quickly hitting Jacob.

He lay on the ground, lifeless! A pool of blood surrounding him. Connie dropped to the floor and moved his head to her lap.

"Jacob..!" She screamed. "Jacob...wake up!"

He didn't respond. Blood still coming out from his leg as he lay there. "Jacob I said wake up." She screamed again whilst shaking his shoulders. "You still haven't taken me to dinner yet! You haven't seen our baby...you can leave me yet..." But all was effort as Jacob laid still.

Help me." Connie cried. "Help!"

Iain bought the stretcher and helped Connie place him on top and wheeled him inside straight to resus.

"Connie you need to leave." Said Charlie. "You can't treat him in that state."

"No Charlie..." She firmly said. "I am staying in here and will treat him. No arguments."

Connie walked into the ward half an hour later after having changed her top which was covered with his blood. She sat down next to Jacob and held his hand on hers, gently rubbing his was stable but still not woken up yet.

Connie was thankful he was alive. She needed him. That incident made her realise how much she needed Jacob. How much she actually still loved him. She couldn't afford to lose him...especially not now..when she is carrying their child.

Jacob began to stir making Connie quickly look at him. "Jacob?" She asked hopefully.

"Connie..I...I.." He said weakly.

"Shhh...don't say anything." She said. "You need to rest Jacob. You have lost a lot of blood. You will be weak."

Jacob closed his eyes again and drifted of into a deep sleep. This allowed Connie to go back downstairs and continue with her shift. Every now and then, she would send someone to go and check on Jacob. She needed to make sure that he was okay.

Her office door opened after she granted permission and Zoe walked in. "Connie, Jacob is awake now." She told me.

Upon hearing those news, Connie's gave lit up and Zoe couldn't help but notice it. "I know it's not my place to ask this but...are you and Jacob..."

"Me and Jacob what?" Connie said as she interrupted Zoe from finishing her sentence.

"...together?" Zoe said.

"What makes you say that? Connie asked. Was it that obvious that they had feelings for each other, she wondered!

"The way you look at each other..the way he behaves around you...the way your face changes upon hearing his name." Zoe stated.

Connie looked Zoe. She sighed and then said, "it's a long story Zoe, but yes, I do have have feelings for him. In fact, I am carrying his child."

Zoe was shocked. She hadn't expected Connie to tell her anything yet alone tell her that she was pregnant! With his child!

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thanks..but no one knows so please..-" she said only to be stopped by Zoe. "I won't tell anyone Connie. It's not my place to say anything."

Zoe headed toward the door and opened it. She turned to face her and said, "I know us two have never seen eye to eye but if you need anything, I am always here."

Connie smiled and said, "Thank you." Before Zoe left.

She stood up and placed her stethoscope around her shoulders before leaving her office to go and see Jacob..


	23. Chapter 23

"How are you feeling?" She asked as soon as she enter the ward. She walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

"My head just hurts.." She answered weakly.

"Well that would get better with time," she assured her.

After spending a few minutes with him Connie decided to leave. It was the end of her shift and she could really do when going home and relax after such a hectic day. "Well I will see you tomorrow." She said and began to leave whoever, Jacob caught her hand.

She turned around to see him smiling slightly.

"Thank you." He simply said. "Thank you for saving me."

She looked at him, tears threatening to come but she had to be strong. She nearly lost the man she loves..the father of her child. Putting a brave face on, she said, "get well soon Staff Nurse Masters." She left him and went towards her office where she collected her bag and coat and left the ED.

She laid on her bed trying to sleep but couldn't. All she could think about was Jacob. Everything kept re-playing over and over again, constantly reminding her of the events she wanted to forget.

Her phone beeped. It was a message, from Jacob!

"Can't sleep!"

"Me neither." She replied.

"Try to. Been a hectic day for you."

"I am trying but can't."

"Thinking about me right?" :)

"You wish."

"Aha, you know I am right sweet cheeks."

"No and who gave you permission to call me that.?!"

"Myself! You know you actually like it."

"Bye Jacob! I am sleeping now."

"Bye sweet cheeks! Xx

She finally fell asleep with a smile on her face. He always knew how to change her mood nowadays.

"So when can I go home?" He asked the doctor who was checking him.

"Tonight if you feel alright." Doc replied.

"Finally, it's boring here." He chuckled.

Connie walked in and smiled at him. "Morning Staff Nurse Masters."

"Mrs B." Was all he said. "Doctor here is saying I can be discharged today. Looking forward to it."

"Ermm...I think another week would be better." She told him. "You need to rest."

"I prefer going home." He replied.

"But you live on your own Jacob." She said. "How can you do anything on your own in this condition?!"

" I will manage." He said then smiled at her. "Don't worry."

After much thinking she decided she needed to step in. "You are coming with me." She firmly said.

" nah..it's not necessary-" he said but was cut off by Connie interrupting.

"No arguments, you are staying with me." She said. "I will come and collect you at the end of my shift." With that she left the room not wanting to argue with him...a smile forming on her face...


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you ready?" She asked in which Jacob nodded. Connie was helping Jacob get up from the bed. Her shift had ended and she was now going home with Jacob.

Jacob placed his hand in her shoulder and hers went towards his waist enabling him to stand up. After collecting everything, they made their way to her car. Connie helped him get inside the car and fasten his seatbelt. She went to the other side and, got in and drove off.

Twenty minutes later, Connie pulled up by her house. She went and opened her front door and placed all their belongings in the living room. She went out and helped Jacob get out the car and into her house.

"All this wasn't necessary Connie."he said. "I am fine. I can look after myself."

"I said no argument." She simply replied. "You will stay here until you are better."

"Right...and when I am better, do I have to go?" He asked making Connie look at him

She completely dismissed him and went towards the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" She asked.

"I think it's best not to, don't you agree?" He asked but again she didn't say anything.

After finishing her drink, Connie helped Jacob upstairs into the spare room. He let him settle down whilst she left to go and have a shower.

She came back later wearing only the bathroom gown, her her dripping wet. She looked divine.

"What as sight Mrs B." He said and then winked at her causing her to blush.

"Erm...I just to ask you what you would like to eat." She said.

"Anything." He simply replied.

"Not helping Jacob," she said. "Just tell me what you want."

"I am not a fussy eater Connie." He said.

"Well pizza it is then." She said. She left and went toward the kitchen where she found menu and called to order pizza.

The pizzas arrived half an hour later. Connie paid for them, went and got drinks and two glasses before going to Jacob again.

"Can't get enough of me sweet cheeks." He teased.

"You wish," she replied. "The Pizza is here hence the box I am holding."

She sat down on the bed next to him, eating pizza whilst watching "The other woman." No one uttering s word. She placed the empty boxes, glass and bottle on the floor once they had finished and continued watching the movie. Half way through it, Jacob felt Connie's head on his shoulder. She was asleep. She looked peaceful so he didn't want to wake up but he didn't want her to later on feel like he had taken advantage.

He tucked her in bed and he moved towards the other side, far from her. He really wanted to kiss her goodnight. He really wanted her to cuddled up next to him, her head on his chest and arms around her waist but he couldn't. Not tonight...not without her switched off the TV and slept hoping tomorrow would be full of surprises...

This story will end soon. Maybe 2-3 chapters!

Enjoy this update! Hope it's alright!


	25. Chapter 25

Connie woke up feeling a great sense of warmth. Her head was resting on his chest, his hands around her waist and their legs tangled together.

Jacob had woken a couple of minutes earlier and was just staring at her whilst smiling. She then realised the position she was in and quickly moved away.

"You could have woken me up." She said still feeling awkward.

"You looked too peaceful to be woken up." He said.

"How did I...we.." She began saying.

He knew she was confused. "You fell asleep last night and I didn't want to wake you up." He said. "I promise I didn't touch you. Didn't take advantage."

"Oh okay." She replied. "And I know you didn't. I am sorry for sleeping on your chest." She added and began leaving the bed when he held her hand. "It's font sweet cheeks." He said. "Nothing to apologise for..to be honest, that was the best sleep in ages. He winked again making her blush.

She pulled her hand away form his grip and left. She appeared back 45 minutes later, all dressed up and ready for work. She was holding a tray that had toast, and tea. "Didn't know what you liked so I thought toast and tea is a safe option. " she said as she handed him the tray. "I am leaving now but if anything happens, call me."

"Wait," he said.

"What?"

"You have something on you face." He replied. "Come here." Connie did what he said and got closer to him. He placed his hand on her shoulder then kissed her cheek causing her back away. "Just wanted to say thank you." He said and then began eating his found whilst smirking at Connie's facial expressions.

Couple of Weeks went and Connie and Jacob were getting closer and closer. Her bump was now visible but she wore baggy tops to hide it. She didn't want to tell anyone yet...well not without Jacob being there.

It was the day Jacob decided to leave. After packing his stuff, he went downstairs to see Connie watching TV. "Didn't know you are awake." She said but then she noticed the bag he was holding. Her face instantly dropped. "Are you going somewhere." She asked.

"Well...since I am better now, thought it's time to leave." He said. She was clearly disappointed and he could see it her.

"Ohh..." Was all she could say. She went and stood by him.

"Well i will see you tomorrow then." He said and then kissed her cheek. He picked up his bag and headed for the door when connie stopped him.

"Stay." She said.

He turned around and looked at her, "what did you say?" He asked.

"I don't want you to leave." She said. "I like it with you around" she admitted.

"But I..."

"At least for today.." She suggested. "And then if you want, you can-" she said but was stopped by him placing his finger on her mouth.

"I will stay if you want me to." He replied. Connie, without much thinking collided into his chest and hugged him. "Thank you."

Jacob knocked on Connie's bedroom as he couldn't sleep. He thought of watching a movie with her or at least just spend time in her company.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure Jacob." She said smiling. He just went towards her bed and sat down. He took the book away from her hand and placed it on her bed.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I should check on you too." He lied. "Want to just sit and talk ?" He asked.

 _Do I want to talk? No Jacob! I just want to be with you! I want you to hold me! To kiss me! Why do you think I stopped you from leaving...arghh sometimes you can be soo annoying._

She decided it was now or never. "Actually, I had something else on my mind." She whispered seductively whisky running her nails on his bare chest. He was just wearing his boxers. It was a normal sight for Connie nowadays.

"And what's that." He asked. "Watching a movie? He added clearly trying to annoy her.

"Oh shut up." She said. With that, she attached her lips onto his and kissed him. He was quite taken back by her bravery but nevertheless, he kissed her back, his tongue parting her lips and roaming her mouth.

Her hands went towards his boxers , pulling them down, revealing his hard length. They broke apart and Connie removed clothes. She lay naked in front of him. The prefect sight for him!

"I want you." She said.

He positioned himself on top of her and said, "are you sure Connie." She nodded in approval and gently, he entered her causing her to moan as she adjusted to his size. He began thrusting in and out of her, both moaning in pleasure. Her moans made him increase his pace until they both came. He pulled out and wrapped his hands around her. "Best sex ever." He said and all she could do was smile at him.


End file.
